Making Memories
by Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Just a short oneshot romance for Hiccstrid. First ever fanfiction taking place right after the second movie. Enjoy :)


Hiccup couldn't sleep, the events of the day still fresh in his mind. All in 24 hours, he had found his mother, lost his father, and become the chief of the tribe. On top of that his village was wrecked and Toothless was the new king of the dragons.

With a sigh, Hiccup stood up and out of his bed, pulling on his father's cloak, an item he was sure he would always treasure. He headed outside and up the hill, sitting down on the ledge that overlooked Berk. The sun was long set, and the stars were shining bright, yet no moon shone in the sky. "New moon...seems fitting..." Hiccup mumbled, pulling at blades of grass, his life was darkened by Stoick's death, now the dark sky fit his feelings.

Hiccup blinked rapidly as tears began to form again, the knowledge that he would never hear Stoick's hearty laugh, receive his death-grip hugs, or even hear him scold him again struck home once more. With a strangled and quiet cry, he pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed into his arms.

He didn't hear her approach, but when she gently put her arm around his shoulder he leaned into it, recognizing her comforting smell as Astrid. "I can't imagine how much you must be hurting right now if it hurts so much for me. Stoic wasn't even my father..." she whispered grimly, stroking her boyfriend's hair tenderly.

"I-I still can't face that...that he's gone! I'm n-never...going to see him again!" Hiccup sobbed into her chest, not at all ashamed of how vulnerable he seemed.

Astrid's tears fell onto his head, and he looked up in the midst of his own tears. She looked down at him, her eyes were red and wet, but she smiled comfortingly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I know sweetheart...it's killing everybody to know that he's gone. Even my mother was sobbing in her bed when I left."

Hiccup choked out a small laugh, "And she's tough as nails.."

Astrid chuckled sadly, "I know it's hard, but all we can do is look to the future. Hope that tomorrow is a better day." she turned her gaze to the stars, only then did Hiccup notice that she had her gorgeous blonde hair free of any constraints. The fair yellow locks blew gently in the breeze, accentuating her features immensely Hiccup's gaze was drawn down, he had never seen Astrid in her sleepwear. She wore a thin cloth dress, white fur stitched into the rim, and her boots kept her otherwise bare legs warm.

He himself was barely dressed, just his pants and shoe, his dad's cloak served as a sufficient coat. Astrid looked down and noticed his gaze was on her body, Hiccup looked up at her in embarrassed surprise as his cheeks flushed red. Astrid smiled, she had just realized how little clothing they both wore as well, she hadn't given much thought to dressing properly for this evening walk.

Hiccup was clearing his throat to speak when her hand was gently placed on his neck, sliding ever so slowly under the cloak. Feeling her soft, warm hands over his bare back sent shivers down his spine. He looked up at her and admired how she focused on what her hand was doing. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against her toned stomach, savoring the sensation of it.

Astrid surprised him with a quiet, sultry moan. Hiccup looked up at his now-blushing companion, "Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me..." She stammered, Hiccup grinned and got up onto his knees so as to be better leveled with her, the cloak falling from his shoulders. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, a simple kiss, they had done it many times, but this time was so much more...arousing.

Astrid melted into Hiccup's mouth, pressing her tongue longingly against his lips. He obliged that she enter and took her turn probing his mouth thoroughly. She let out another throaty moan as she did, Hiccup's hand began to slide down her back at that. Astrid pulled back gently, panting with Hiccup as they made eye contact.

"That's...new..." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his bare chest. Soft kisses were planted along her head, trailing down to her neck, drawing a small gasp from her.

"Oh...Hiccup..." she moaned, her own lips felt drawn to his neck, and she nipped lightly as she kissed.

Hiccup's body was on fire, he had never felt this sensation before, but he loved it. It was so warm and thrilling, he knew he could take it further, not that he ever had gone further than a kiss with Astrid before. Now as they passionately groped, kissed, and licked each-other's bodies he felt more aroused than he had ever been.

Astrid groaned lustfully as his hand made hesitant contact with her breast. "Mmm..." He slowly trailed his tongue along her neck while squeezing it gently. She gasped and panted, "Don't stop..."

"I don't plan to.." Hiccup placed his other hand on her hip, sliding it down to her lower cheeks, squeezing gently before running his fingers around to her inner thigh. Astrid unconsciously began to gyrate against air, the unfamiliar need for him to fill her suddenly engulfing her mind. His fingers were so close! Just inches away from her wetting labia.

Hiccup slid his hand beneath her dress, enjoying the pants and gasps from his lover as he made his way to her flower. He brushed a finger against it, and although it was covered by her undergarments, he could feel the results of her arousal on his skin. Astrid gasped loudly and gripped his shoulder tighter, "Just do it!" she ordered.

Hiccup moved to kiss her, but hesitated, "We're in public, what if somebody decides to take a midnight stroll?" He realized.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Way to kill the moment Hiccup...your room?" She stood and gripped his hand, pulling him along while she walked backwards. She took care to swish her hips enticingly, and was pleased to see a bulge against Hiccup's pants. She winked at him and turned to go inside his house, skipping up the stairs two at a time to get to his attic room.

Hiccup followed more quietly, hoping his mother was asleep. Astrid had taken off her boots and was pulling her dress off when he came upstairs. His jaw dropped as her body came into full view, she hooked her thumbs into her undergarment and pulled the cloth down her legs. Her ass was fully naked to his eyes now, and he felt a burning pressure in his own crotch that begged for release.

Astrid covered her breasts protectively as she looked over her shoulder, blushing at his gaze, then with a coy smile she whispered: "Come and get it babe.."

That was all Hiccup needed to hear, she hardly noticed his swift approach and yelped in surprise as her mouth was assaulted by his tongue. Her back was pressed roughly against the wall as he made out with her, she used her hands and legs to pull his pants down while he released his passions. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and returned his kiss fully, moaning loudly into his mouth. She sighed and bucked her hips with need, the feeling of the wood brushing against her back intensifying the desires.

Hiccup savored the feeling of her warm skin against his own, hardly registering that he was as naked as she was right now. He realized she was currently grinding against his abdomen, wetting it with her juices, oh how he loved the feeling she was giving him! Hiccup held her tighter and pulled away from the wall, placing her back-down on his bed, the blanket of which was made of various animals furs, soft as cotton. Astrid pulled him closer with her legs and kissed him again, pulling back briefly to speak, "You...mmm...have no idea..how much I want this.." She panted heavily while she spoke, returning to her kiss immediately afterwards.

Hiccup ran his hand down her shoulder and grasped her breast tightly. He pulled away from her kiss despite her protesting and proceeded to descend down her stomach, leaving gentle kisses along the way. Astrid gasped louder as he made his way towards her steaming sex. Her back arched involuntarily as he breathed into her labia, "Oh gosh Hiccup!" she moaned as his tongue hesitantly touched her folds.

Hiccup wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with his ravishing on her vagina, but her sultry moans and squeals let him know that he was doing well. He firmly traced her folds with his tongue, stopping to suckle and gently bite the inviting little round nub at the top of her slit. Unknowing that he was pressing her love button repeatedly. He winced as she gripped his hair and moaned quiet loudly, gyrating her hips against his face. "Obviously she likes it.." He thought to himself as he continued suckling on the nub, the taste of her feminine juices that were nearly pouring out of her vagina was surprisingly sweet and pleasant to him.

Astrid's voice reached higher in pitch until she tightened her grip on his hair and squealed loudly, her labia spasmed erratically beneath his lips and more of her fluids came gushing out in the process. "Oh Hiccup..." Astrid went limp, panting heavily as he continued to lick gently at her folds. He suckled at the more stubborn juices to get them into his mouth, which were stringy and thick like egg whites, defying you when you tried to pull it apart. Hiccup wanted as much of her juices as possible, to him they were delicious, and the smell intoxicating.

"Mmm!" Astrid bit her hand to suppress her moans, this felt too amazing! The waves of intense pleasure wracked her body with each pass of his glorious tongue over her slit. She had pressed his head into her crotch desperately as she began another climb towards a climax. She wiped an irritating, sweat-matted lock of hair from her forehead, gripping her lover's hair tighter as her second orgasm came.

Hiccup was quite enjoying hearing her pleasured cries, and her folds quivered under his mouth once again, pulsing with more heat than he thought imaginable. He went to continue but she sat up out of his reach. Hiccup looked up in confusion as she pat the bed beside her, he took her cue and lay against her body, his hand sliding up her leg as he did. Astrid shivered pleasantly under his touch but went right to kissing his neck, hooking her leg around his waist.

Hiccup placed a hand on her thigh and pulled her closer, his now throbbing erection poked her stomach when he did. Astrid smirked and trailed a hand down his chest, playing with a few of his sparse chest hairs on the way. "Hmmph...fitting for you.." Astrid chuckled inwardly at the thought, he still could barely grow "manly" hair, just like Fishlegs and Snotlout. Her hand stroked his shaft and he tensed, a deep, husky groan escaping his lips as she began to fondle him. Hiccup pressed his face against her shoulder and moaned as she stimulated him.

"Oh...Astrid...nngh!" Hiccup suddenly spasmed, and Astrid simply sat shocked as he shot his cum at the wall. She didn't know that would happen when she did that.

"Oops..." Astrid mumbled as the off-white, translucent liquid streamed down the wall. "Should I...clean it up?" she asked, motioning to the semen as she spoke, Hiccup was blushing at what he had done and nodded.

Astrid steeled herself and got to her fours, leaning down to lick the wall. At first, it didn't taste all that pleasant, the thickness was also a throw-off, but the more she licked at it the better it tasted. The salty-sweet combination beginning to grow on her. She increased her efforts as it did, moaning while she licked the wall clean.

Hiccup was staring at her winking flower, it beckoned him to touch it, she had unknowingly presented her ass to him as she cleaned the wall. Her moaning caught him off guard, she was reaching a hand down to her groin and fondling her sex while she worked. Hiccup grabbed her hand and removed it, receiving a disapproving groan from her. He buried his face in her folds promptly, his tongue going to work once again on her.

Astrid yelped errotically as his warm tongue began to lick at her labia again. She was finished with the wall now and her torso collapsed to the mattress as the pleasure began to wrack her body again. She could feel him panting against her slit as he worked, she herself was breathing erratically as well.

Hiccup's shaft was hard again, precum seeped out slowly onto the bed while he worked. Astrid came in his face once again and he eagerly lapped at the extra juices. Astrid collapsed fully now, panting heavily, he lay beside her and smiled, stroking her face with his hand gently.

"That was..." Astrid breathed.

"We'll be doing this again for sure..." Hiccup finished for her, grinning when she smirked at him.

"Who says it's over? I still have a few things I wanna try..." Astrid gripped his softening member as she spoke, causing Hiccup to gasp and shudder. She began to shuffle her body on the bed until she was staring right at his throbbing organ. Hiccup watched her with wide eyes, and she smirked as she licked her lips and reached out with her tongue to lick the foreign object. Immediately Hiccup threw his head back with a gasp and a groan, Astrid took it as her cue and began thoroughly smothering his phallus with her tongue. She could hear him panting now and began to envelope the head with her mouth, suckling at the small squirts of precum that tasted even better than the wall had.

She moaned around his cock in her mouth, Hiccup shuddered at the pleasure the vibration gave him, his mouth gaping open as he panted and bucked his hips. Astrid gagged as his member began to thrust into her mouth, touching the back of her throat. She grunted and looked up at him disapprovingly, Hiccup had realized his mistake and chuckled nervously, "Sorry..." Astrid rolled her eyes and began to suckle on him again, causing him to gasp once more and clutch her hair in his hands tightly.

Hiccup could hardly keep himself from interrupting Astrid by bucking his hips to intensify the pleasure he was feeling. But he was determined to let her do what she wanted and avoid displeasing her. He felt a deep pressure building up in his loins once again, now knowing what would happen when that pressure released, he warned her, "Astrid...i-it's gonna...h-happen again..." He said between his panting.

Astrid began to pump his shaft with her hand at that, suckling harder and harder at the head of it. She was ready for him now, and couldn't hold back her smirk as he groaned loudly, gripping her hair tighter as his throbbing member tightened and began to shoot the hot, sticky seed down her throat. Some of the liquid seeped out the corner of her smiling mouth, she didn't pull off to clean it though, as he was still firing his seed into her mouth.

Hiccup couldn't believe that the second time could feel better than the first. He released his grip on her and went limp, panting hard and closing his eyes in the afterglow. Astrid licked her lips and crawled over her lover, smiling as she lowered her body onto his. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, his hand stroking her hair absentmindedly. "I take it you feel better now?" Astrid asked as she gently played with his chest by dragging her fingers across it.

"Good grief Astrid..." Hiccup broke into a chuckle, lifting an arm to cover his eyes while he laughed. Funny how just a few minutes ago they were mourning, "Quite the transition..." he thought. Astrid smiled when he laughed and hugged him, there was still one thing left to try, but it was entirely different from what they were doing. She realized that this was just playing, actual intercourse...she wasn't sure they were ready. Hiccup had stopped laughing and was thinking the same, both made eye contact and sighed inwardly.

Hiccup gulped, "So...uh, what now?"

Astrid licked her lips again, crossing her arms and holding her weight up on his chest. Hiccup took notice of her breasts brushing against him and fought to ignore his rising arousal. "I-I...I don't know..I was thinking..maybe we could, you know. But..." Astrid stammered.

"But we shouldn't?" Hiccup finished. His eyes displayed reluctance and disappointment, but his face said he agreed with what he had said.

Astrid nodded, looking down and twiddling with his chest hairs, causing him to giggle at the ticklish feeling. "It's probably best, and besides, this was pretty fun on its own. Might as well just stick with it until...until..." she trailed off with a blush as she realized she almost said it.

Hiccup blushed as well when he realized what she was going to say, "Until we get married?" He finished again.

Astrid let her bangs fall in front of her face in embarrassment. Hiccup smiled and shuffled to get out from under her, pulling his pants back on while still sitting the bed. Astrid clutched the wooly blanket to her chest in her sudden resurfacing need to cover herself, and watched him dress loosely. Hiccup had just finished with his boot and then stood straight with a sigh, looking at his naked girlfriend as a smile returned to his features. Astrid looked about nervously, "What?"

"Well..." Hiccup moved over to his small chest that sat in the corner of the bedroom. He opened it and shuffled through the contents before he found what he was looking for. "I thought...maybe, you know?" Hiccup held out a tiny present for her, it was a small clam shell, still intact.

"What is it?" Astrid looked over the shell curiously.

"Open it, oh and don't worry about breaking it either." Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed while he waited.

Astrid shrugged and gripped both shells firmly, pulling them apart, a tiny flash of silver brought her attention to what sat in the bottom shell. It was a ring, she gasped and looked at him with her hand over her mouth. "Hiccup..wha-I-I don't know what to say!" Astrid looked at the clam and a smile graced her face as she "mulled" over her answer. Of course she was going to say yes! Why wouldn't she? But Hiccup's nervous expression got her in the mood for teasing.

"Astrid, will you marry me?" Hiccup asked, his nervousness was thoroughly conveyed through his voice, which shook violently as he spoke.

Astrid put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well...I don't know..." she mumbled, her smile fell as his face did too, "Oh don't be so silly Hiccup! Of course I will! What? Did you think I was going to say no? You know me better..." she punctuated her sentence with a gentle punch to his arm.

Hiccup looked up at that with a happy smile, "R-really?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Come here." She motioned for him to sit next to her, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled as she kissed his lips gently. "I love you, I can never imagine life without you in it. Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, III, I will be your wife."

Hiccup's goofy grin got bigger and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as their lips met. Astrid chuckled into his mouth and he deepened the kiss, exploring her wondrous mouth thoroughly. When they pulled back panting, he rested his forehead against hers with a happy sigh. "I love you too, Astrid Hofferson, I can't imagine having never met you, and I know we will be together for years to come." Hiccup stroked her cheek gently while he spoke.

Astrid smiled and lay on his bed with a sigh, "Well..." she paused to slip the silver ring onto her finger, "...goodnight, chief." Astrid winked and snuggled into the blankets. Hiccup chuckled and removed the shirt and boots he had just put on, getting under the covers with his fiancé.

Astrid turned around to face away from him and pushed her back up against his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand while they fell asleep, now to plan the wedding...

Astrid Hofferson awoke with a yawn, she was regrettably in her own bed, seeing as she couldn't sleep at Hiccups EVERY night without drawing a little suspicion. But today was a fantastic day, she was going to marry the chief of the Berkians.

Hiccup was already up, he honestly could barely sleep, and he was hard at work at the forge, even though he didn't need to be. His nervousness got the better of him and he poured out his insecurities and worries on the items he forged.

Astrid opened the chest that say at the foot of her bed, pulling out a lovely white fur dress, it was her mother's when she married. The sleeves slid off the side and left the shoulders bare, and she also had a necklace of pearls to go with it. Astrid herself thought the necklace was too girly, but she wore it nonetheless and admired herself in the small mirror she owned (not that she would ever tell anybody that)

Hiccup took a break to drink some water, the villagers seemed to understand his nervousness and most of them avoided the forge while their chief worked.

"Shouldn't you, like, take a bath?" Snotlout asked from behind him suddenly.

Hiccup yelped and spun around, nearly clobbering his friend in the face with the hammer he held. "Oh! Snotlout you scared me!" Hiccup held a hand to his chest and panted.

Snotlout chuckled, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

Hiccup bit his lip, "Yeah...just in a little bit, I've still got some work to do." he turned to go back to work, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Hiccup.." Snotlout turned the poor young man around, "..your wedding is in two hours, get a grip and go get ready!" he spun Hiccup to face the exit of the forge and nudged him "gently" in that general direction.

Hiccup yelped again as he nearly lost his footing, looking back to glare at Snotlout, who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to show he wasn't letting him back in the forge. "Fine...ahem! Toothless come on!" Hiccup mounted his excited dragon and flew off to clear his mind and find a good pond to clean up in.

Astrid admired herself for some time in the mirror before she got into her usual attire and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents. "Good morning dear! Come, we made your favorite, I can't express how happy today will be Astrid!" her mother beamed at her uncharacteristically.

"Thanks mom. It looks delicious." Astrid ate quickly, wondering at the time, it was only two hours till the wedding, and she couldn't see Hiccup before then. "Stupid superstitions..." She thought to herself, butterflies were beginning to swarm in her stomach at the thought of marrying Hiccup, this was it. She would be bound to him, belong to him, and he would be bound to her, belonging to her. She grinned goofily at the thought, then the grin fell as her excitement turned to nervousness.

Her mother's snickering brought her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you go for a flight before the wedding, have some fun." She suggested to the suddenly frightened young woman.

Astrid nodded vigorously and ran outside. Saddling Stormfly was barely registered in her brain and before she knew it she was flying high above the clouds. The feeling of the wind in her hair partially distracted her from her nervousness.

Why she was suddenly so nervous escaped her, but she was content to breathe and enjoy her early morning flight. Her thoughts were allowed to drift and she blushed when she remembered the event of two months ago. They hadn't done anything close to remotely like that afterwards for loss of time, or exhaustion. She was glad they hadn't gone all the way, it made her feel strong to know that they were abstinent.

Hiccup was sun drying on the shore of the pond he had bathed in, Toothless, however, was splashing about in the pond like a playful dog. They were in the grotto he had found the dragon in so many years ago, and Hiccup always visited it for the memories. He was also extremely nervous about this day, marrying the girl of his dreams seemed too good to be true. His thoughts also went back to their..."experiment"..as he liked to call it. He was glad that they wouldn't have to worry about whether or not those things were wrong or going too far after today.

Toothless was suddenly above Hiccup's face and he sputtered as droplets of water fell on his mouth. "T-*phlegh!* Toothless!" Hiccup spat the water - that was almost certainly mixed with saliva - at the ground.

The nightfury was oblivious to his deeds and proceeded to lick his best friend's cheek. "Gah! Toothless! I just cleaned up!" Hiccup groaned and used the pond water to wipe his cheek.

Toothless was visibly laughing, as much as a dragon could laugh of course. He was rolling around and making many noises that could be associated with giggles. Hiccup glared at his friend for a moment before he smiled and hugged him. "You're such a jerk you know that?" He scratched the ebon scales at the base of Toothless's chin, who in turn began to kick his hind leg as if he were a dog.

Hiccup looked up at the sky and jumped to his feet, "Crap! It's like, thirty minutes till the wedding!" He ushered Toothless to his feet and mounted him before realizing that his clothes were not on his body and he was only in undergarments. "Whoops..." He remedied his situation then remounted his drake and flew towards the village.

Astrid hardly knew how long she had been flying. But she had eaten up the time before the wedding and only realized it when Ruffnut was sent out to get her back to town. "One would think you're trying to miss your wedding." Ruffnut's voice came as a surprise to Astrid and she gasped as she spun around in her saddle.

"Oh! Hi Ruffnut. Where's Tuff?" Astrid noticed that she was riding Barf and Belch alone.

Ruffnut smiled, "Kicked him off, this is girl time!" At that she pumped her fist in the air and reached over for a high five.

Astrid chuckled nervously and returned the gesture, "I see, let's go home then." She pat Stormfly's neck encouragingly and the Nadder squawked in response as she set off for home. Ruffnut followed suit and stayed on her heels(or shall we say tail?) for the whole trip.

At her house she was swarmed by the village's women, who pulled her off of Stormfly and dragged her into the house. Astrid mouthed "Help?" to Ruffnut, who just smiled and waved. "Traitor!" Astrid called as she vanished into the confines of her house. Ruffnut laughed and followed, eager to see Astrid in a dress.

Hiccup sighed as his mother fiddled with his outfit, luckily for him, the groom only had to wear his official armor for the wedding. But either way he was being preened to perfection by his mom and Gobber.

"Seriously guys, it's not a big deal!" Hiccup was trying to stop Valka from worrying about a small tear in the arm of his undershirt. He was starting to wish he had stayed out on Toothless longer. And then he wondered, was Astrid getting the same treatment?

Astrid yelped as her hair was yanked, "Sorry!" Ruffnut - much to Astrid's resentment - was assigned to pull her hair out of the braid she always kept it in. Obviously the girl had little experience with brushes, as was evident from the state of her hair.

"For Thor's sake! Give me that!" Astrid pulled the brush from her friend at the rough yanking of another stubborn knot, Ruffnut chuckled nervously and made herself scarce. Astrid furiously combed the knots out of her hair, all her nervousness was gone now, she just wanted to get this over with and go to the wedding.

Hiccup twiddled his thumbs nervously at the altar, biting his lip while he waited for the ceremony to start. He had - for reasons he couldn't truly grasp - made Snotlout his best man, and surprisingly didn't regret the decision. His cousin was surprisingly mature and reassuring during Hiccup's nervous ramblings.

His now relaxing body suddenly tensed when he saw Astrid though, the dress she wore accentuated her figure immensely, and her hair was done up in a messy - yet beautiful - bun. Obviously she was uncomfortable as well, for her face was tinted red with a light blush as she walked, linked in arm with her father.

Astrid was indeed outside her comfort zone, wearing a dress, having a fancy hairdo, and holding a bouquet of flowers in front of everybody showed her more feminine and soft side. Not that she didn't want to have one, but she would rather it was only exposed to her soon-to-be husband. And much to her amusement, he looked quite flustered and became more so as she got closer to him.

Hiccup blushed when he realized she was staring back into his emerald eyes with her own icy blue ones, laughter alight in the seemingly glowing orbs. She was standing side by side with him now, Gothi was reading from an ancient tome, beckoning that they kneel while she silently incanted blessings upon them.

Both Astrid and Hiccup barely acknowledged her, the ceremony itself seemed to rush by, while each time they met in gaze would seemingly pause time. After what felt like seconds - and also hours, neither could decide - Gothi beckoned for them to kiss, sealing the marriage.

Hiccup cupped Astrid's face in his hands tenderly and gently pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a relieved sigh, and he returned the sound whilst wrapping his own arms around her waist. It was not an explicit kiss, but it was a long one, leaving both of them gently panting at the break, pressing their foreheads together.

They barely realized that everybody in attendance was clapping, too enthralled in each-other to notice. Snotlout put a strong hand on Hiccup's shoulder in a congratulating pat, which finally broke the trance.

Astrid blushed when she realized just how long they had been standing there, and giggled when they were half-pushed and half-dragged by their audience to go feast. Honestly she would rather be left alone with her new husband, but tradition was tradition she supposed.

Quite the feast it was, lasting for hours, and in all honesty, Astrid was almost too tired to blink. Hiccup managed to help her slip away from the festivities, walking her to his house, "Not his house, OUR house..." Astrid corrected herself mentally, a surge of joy rushing through her when Hiccup scooped her into his arms and carried her inside. She yelped happily and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. The fact that he held her so easily was surprising, but satisfying to her, in his arms there truly was no warmer place.

Hiccup felt his heart throb harder with excitement as his mind repeated to him fervently; "Astrid is my wife!" The feeling of her head snuggling into his chest was wonderful, and now he opened the door to his room, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Astrid sighed in relief when she saw the bed, why was she so tired? She seemed content to stay in his arms though, and held him tighter when he sat down. Hiccup gently pulled her from his body and stood, ignoring her disappointed whine temporarily as he took off his constricting armor. Astrid pulled off her wedding dress and tossed it aside, following his lead and proceeding to snuggle into the mattress of the bed. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she jolted when he sat down next to her, both now in simple undergarments (Hiccup had also removed his prosthetic, naturally that wouldn't be too comfortable in bed)

Astrid pushed her eyelids open in great effort, she was extremely tired, Hiccup could see it, so he simply smiled and lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Astrid returned the intimate hug and closed her eyes again when his hand stroked her cheek. Hiccup closed his own eyes, and quite regardless of what everybody thought they might be doing on their wedding night, both fell asleep.

Astrid awoke with a grumble when the sun's light began to sneak over the horizon. Snuggling deeper into the "pillow" she was using, she realized with suddenly wide eyes that it was Hiccup, she looked up without her head leaving his chest. He was still fast asleep, his mouth hung open but he didn't snore, it still made Astrid chuckle though. She remembered with disappointment that they were too tired to do what she had wanted to do for so long the night before.

She inhaled deeply and began to caress his chest absentmindedly, unaware that he had awoken until she felt his hand lightly running down her back, causing shivers of anticipation to course through her body. "Good morning..." he whispered, a glint in his eyes she had seen before on the night a few months ago. Now that they were well rested, both had a lifelong dream that was well on it's way to happening in the next hour.

Astrid didn't answer his greeting but proceeded to kiss him tenderly, letting her tongue into his mouth and hearing him moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She shifted over his body now lay flush against him and adored the feeling of skin caressing skin. Running her fingers through his hair while she made out with him, she felt her flower rapidly warming in want for something to fill it. Hiccup's hands ran up and down her back slowly, his fingers pausing hesitantly at her breast bindings before proceeding with each pass. Astrid finally gripped his arms and placed them on the bindings, her mouth still locked with his, but her eyes open as she demanded he undress her.

Hiccup was surprisingly nervous, yes he had seen her naked before, but now that it was condoned for him to do so he hesitated for unknown reasons. Yet when she urged him to remove her bindings he obliged, the thrill of her bare chest against his sending chills down his spine. Hiccup too didn't break the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the feeling her ravishing gave him. He knew a certain friend was also eager to play with them and felt his cheeks turned red as blood rushed to his erecting member.

Astrid smiled through the kiss when she felt it press against her leg, and she sat up at that, breaking the kiss with a disappointed groan from her husband. She ignored it and went about removing her undergarments completely, Hiccup following suit. His disappointment rapidly replaced with eager hunger for what was to come. Astrid leaned forward and kissed his neck while she began to grind against his now freed member, causing him to moan in unison with her.

Hiccup's arousal was intensified when she moaned, the sultry sound enticing him to new extremes. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, planting his hands over her shoulders and looking down at her half-lidded gaze as he proceeded to rub against her soaking wet flower. "Ah! Oh...H-Hiccup.." Astrid breathed as pleasure surged through her body.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked, kissing her forehead and trailing the kisses down the side of her face.

"Y-yes..." Astrid panted, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to gently push against her labia. She felt the folds stretching painfully to accommodate her new friend, and she bit her lip as she inhaled sharply. Soon her hips felt as if they were stretching as well. Hiccup was concentrated on the task at hand, but she could see him close his eyes and shudder in bliss as he entered.

Indeed he was in utter bliss, the warmth surrounding his member seemed impossible, but it was amazing. He continued pressing on, and when he came to a barrier he prodded it gently before he thrusted through.

Astrid was in complete pleasure up until then, but gasped suddenly as a sharp jolt of pain went through her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she inhaled sharply yet shakily to calm herself. Hiccup had stopped his movement and eyed her worriedly, "What happened?" he asked, caressing her pain-stricken face.

The pain had begun passing, she now remembered her mother telling her the first time hurt. "It's nothing, I'm fine now." Astrid sighed, pulling him closer as he nodded and continued gently.

Hiccup hilted in her shortly afterwards and held himself there, waiting for his wife's "go-ahead". Astrid steeled herself, spreading her legs wider and shuffling on the bed to get comfortable, "Ok.." was all she said, and Hiccup began to pull out, "Ugh...slower..." Astrid gripped his shoulders tighter and he listened, slowing his removal.

"Sorry.." Hiccup stroked her cheek while he moved, finally stopping when he was just barely in her. He positioned himself then carefully thrust into her, not slowly, but gently. Astrid began to pant while he worked, his thrusting slowly increasing in pace, but never in roughness.

"Mmph! Harder!" Astrid suddenly cried out, surprising Hiccup due to the fact that she had only moaned lustfully up to this point. But he obliged with her request and thrust himself hard into her folds, causing her to cry out louder in pleasure. Her cavernous tunnel seemed to clutch at his member each time he pulled back, the rigid feeling of his flesh grinding against hers in rapid succession was driving him close to the edge.

Astrid could hardly compare this to the experience from two months ago. The waves of pleasure were so intense that she was shaking violently with each of Hiccup's thrusts. The feeling of being wrapped around his member was amazing, and besides the fact that it was physically draining, she wished they could keep going on like this forever. Her mouth formed an "O" while she panted and moaned heavily, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Hiccup winced slightly at that, but kept his speed up likewise, the sounds she was making egging him on. The pressure in his groin was getting ready to release now, and he felt the head of his dick flare warningly. "A-Astrid..." he panted, "I'm...*pant*...close.."

Astrid tightened her legs around his waist, nodding fervently, taking in rapid and shaky breaths, her attempts at replying broken by her own orgasm. She squealed loudly and gaped as her vision went white. She felt Hiccup bury his face in her golden locks that were strewn about her head like a halo, a moment later she heard him moan as well, the warmest feeling filling her insides from where he had halted his thrusting.

Hiccup felt her walls convulse around him and it drove him over the edge at last. He hilted in her folds and moaned loudly, burying his face in her hair, hearing her pounding heart and rushed breathing as she came down from her orgasmic high. His throbbing member was releasing into her, and she moaned loudly as he pumped his seed into her womb. Panting heavily, his stream of seed finally stopped and he slumped atop her, caressing her arm slowly.

Astrid kept her legs around his waist and tightened her arms about his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. He had not left her now thoroughly used flower, and simply lay atop her. Happy tears began to flow from her eyes and she couldn't help but whimper from her crying, Hiccup tried to look at her but she clutched at him even tighter. "Don't..." she whispered, kissing his neck gently, "...I'm just happy..." Astrid nuzzled his auburn hair with her nose and inhaled deeply of his scent.

Hiccup felt himself slip out of her, a quiet moan of disappointment coming from his wife at the loss of contact. But he was content to keep laying with her, simply enjoying the feeling of her body pressed up against his after such an intimate moment. "I love you Astrid..." he lifted his head up to face her, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Astrid choked up but smiled, "I love you too, Hiccup...so much.." she leant into his neck and cried happy tears, he hugged her to his chest and rolled to the side. She pulled the leg that would have been pinned under him back while he was pulling the blanket up over their shoulders. They pressed their forehead's together gently and stroked each-other on the arms as they fell back into sleep.

Hiccup awoke first this time, blinking groggily awake, he realized they had slept through the day and it was now the wee hours of the next morning. He looked at the angel sleeping beside him and reached a hand up to stroke her soft cheek. Astrid sighed under his touch and reached up to cover his hand with her own, opening her eyes slowly with a smile. "Good morning beautiful..." Hiccup leaned forward to press his lips against hers firmly.

Astrid moaned into his mouth and invited him to play with her tongue, receiving an eager moan from him in response. His tongue traced her teeth, gums, and tongue, wrapping momentarily around the soft organ during his mapping of her mouth. When he finally pulled back to look at his wife, he smiled to see her blushing, lust shining in her icy eyes. "How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked while playing with her hair.

"A little sore to be honest." Astrid said, grimacing when she shifted her legs.

"Sorry..." Hiccup reached down to massage her buttocks gently, smile widening when she sighed happily, leaning into his chest. He lay his head on hers and pulled his hand back up to gently fondle one of her breasts, she inhaled slowly and deeply in response. Hiccup enjoyed the feeling of her breast expanding slightly during her deep breath.

"I really liked it though." Astrid whispered, her hands absentmindedly messing with his chest.

Hiccup smiled again and chuckled lightly, pulling her flush against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Me too...I'm glad we let Toothless stay at Valka's..." Hiccup wondered what the dragon's reaction to their love-making would be. He'd probably realize what they were doing and leave in embarrassment.

Astrid chuckled, "He'd be scarred for life I think." Hiccup realized he had wondered that aloud and laughed with her. Turning to lay on his back, he looked at the ceiling as it slowly brightened.

"Want to go riding?" Hiccup asked, "It's pretty early, and sunrise is always a nice time to ride."

Astrid crawled atop him with a devilish smile, "Maybe we could...go to the cove and...'swim'?" She blinked suggestively and chuckled when he blushed, but he smiled anyways.

"Suuure...swimming, I'd like that." Hiccup sat up and swung his legs out from under the covers, first slipping on his prosthetic before he proceeded to dress. Astrid copied his actions(not the prosthetic of course) and dressed lightly, without putting her bindings on, she wasn't going to need them later.

Hiccup knocked on Valka's door, a knowing smirk crossed her face when she opened it, "Hello Hiccup, Astrid..." she nodded to her son's wife before continuing, "What brings you here?"

Hiccup hooked hands with Astrid and smiled, "Going for a flight. Is Toothless around?"

"And Stormfly." Astrid added.

"Indeed, I must say though, you're up quite early, and nobody saw you yesterday..." Valka knew what they were probably doing but she kept that to herself.

"Yeah we were sleeping..." Hiccup stopped and blushed when he caught his unintentional innuendo, Astrid turned beet red as well.

"I see..." Valka chuckled, beckoning them inside.

"N-No I meant like, REALLY sleeping, n-not like that." Hiccup stuttered when he realized his mom took it that way.

"Ah...either way it's fine by me son, don't get worked up. Everybody knows what goes on after a wedding." Valka winked, feeding some Terrible Terrors and patting their heads gently. She turned to see the young couple still blushing and chuckled again, "Aww forget I said anything Hiccup, sorry to suggest things. Ramblings of an old woman eh?" Valka pointed towards the back door of her house, "Your dragons are in the pens out back."

"Thanks mom. Come on Astrid." Hiccup led his wife by the hand towards the back door.

They had landed on the shore of the small island that sat beside Berk, barely connected by a small sliver of sand. Now they lay on their backs while their dragons played in the sun. Astrid rested her neck against Hiccup's arm, his other hand caressed her own with a thumb.

"It's nice today..." Astrid began, inching her hand across his chest.

"Mmhmm...but that's not really whats on you're mind is it?" Hiccup propped himself up on a elbow and ran a hand down the valley between her breasts, causing her to shudder.

"Maybe..." Astrid reached over andgripped his loose shirt, slowly pulled him closer and smiling against his mouth when he closed the distance. He immediately began probing her with his tongue, making her moan deeply.

Hiccup slid his hand under her shirt and up to her unbound breasts, cupping one in his hands and gently squeezing the soft flesh. Astrid pulled him closer at that and he straddled her without breaking contact with her mouth. She began to pant and he felt her gyrating against his now-growing erection. He moaned as a particularly strong wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

Suddenly both eyes snapped open at the sound of approaching wingbeats, "Thor's beard!" Hiccup cursed and Astrid laughed while he scrambled off of his wife. Just in time too, the whole gang landed their dragons mere moments after. Astrid noticed Hiccup press his legs tightly together to hide his erection and giggled, mischievous thoughts slipping into her mind.

"Uh...h-hi guys!" Hiccup greeted nervously. Seriously, they had to land here of all places? "W-Whatcha doing here?"

"We were practicing." Eret dismounted Skullcrusher while he spoke.

"Practicing flying?" Hiccup asked casually, praying his throbbing member would just shrink already!

"Duh! What else would we practice?" Tuffnut asked, receiving a glare from both women present, one of which head butted him and dismounted Barf.

Hiccup blushed and smiled nervously, "Right...heh..." Then someone asked the question both he and Astrid were dreading.

"What are you guys up to?" Fishlegs asked, completely oblivious to what the married couple could have been doing.

Hiccup blushed deeper and Astrid's face finally flushed as well, "Uh...n-nothing..." Hiccup stuttered when the whole group stared at them. Then Snotlout began to snicker, winking at his cousin and giving him a thumbs up behind Eret's back, where Astrid couldn't see.

The others widened their eyes in realization and began to chuckle themselves. Hiccup glared, "Whats so funn-gah!" he jumped and snapped his now beet-red face in a laughing Astrid's direction. She had stuck her hand down his pants and groped his softening erection while he was distracted by their friends.

Their company blushed when they realized what Astrid had done, but they began to laugh with her. She was rolling around in laughter, enjoying the embarrassment on Hiccup's face. "That's NOT funny..." he mumbled, annoyed that his erection was back.

"I'm...oh man...I'm sorry Hiccup!" Astrid chuckled heartily, finally sitting up beside him, "I just couldn't help it, and your reaction! Oh my god!"

Fishlegs gasped, finally getting what had happened, "Oh...gross.." he shuddered, causing everybody to look at him. At which he shrank under his fur coat and hid behind Meatlug.

Astrid turned Hiccup's face back around and whispered, "I think I know how to get them to leave.." Hiccup began to reply but was interrupted by her mouth. He was taken aback in surprise and couldn't help but look up at his shocked friends who all began to roll their eyes at Astrid.

"Get a room!" Tuffnut called, Ruffnut snickered and high-fived him.

"Ah..ok lets go guys, the lovebirds seem to have forgotten we're here." Eret turned around the moment he realized that the couple wasn't attempting to stop making out.

Astrid chuckled into Hiccup's mouth when she heard the wingbeats fade into the distance. "That's how it's done." she pulled away and sat up, straightening her loose shirt. Hiccup, however, reached up and pulled her back, rolling to top her as he rejoined her mouth. Astrid giggled and moaned into his mouth in response, feeling his fingers slip into her own pants, one of which rubbed gently at her clitoris. She arched her back and inhaled sharply, shuddering at the pleasure.

Needless to say, his erection was harder than ever now and he pulled his hand back to hook his thumbs in her pants and pull them down. Doing the same with his own, and when Astrid eagerly spread her legs for him, he carefully pressed himself against her entrance.

Astrid bit her lip and purred deeply as he entered her for the second time, not that she would ever be able to keep count after a few months. She couldn't help that her hips began to urge Hiccup to thrust by bucking a few times. He hardly needed any encouragement and began thrusting seconds after her body's plea. Astrid moaned, sitting up with the help of her husband, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and thrust faster, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Astrid's panting drove Hiccup on, and the new position was a thrill. She was practically on his lap while he thrusted, her legs wrapping tighter and tighter around his waist. Hiccup felt her clamp down on him shortly with a strong moan and climax.

Astrid went back into that wondrous high, her vision blurring and her tongue nearly lolling out of her mouth. Her orgasm triggered Hiccup's and he hilted inside her, crushing his lips to hers while he filled her with his seed once again. His kiss was sloppy, on and off, but Astrid could care less, fiddling around in his mouth with her tongue before they finally broke it, his seed had stopped filling her and they simply panted, holding each-other close once again.

Hiccup carefully leaned back, gently pulling her off of his shrinking member. Astrid missed the feeling of fullness but she settled for the feeling of his warm seed inside her. "What about that swim?" Hiccup panted, helping her into her undergarments, and putting his member back into his own.

"I'm game..."

Astrid rolled over in bed, reaching her hand forwards before realizing she was alone. Sitting up, she looked around the room in confusion before she remembered, Hiccup had told her that he had some things to do this morning and would probably be gone early. Now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered his soft kiss and whispered farewell in the night, a hand drifting to caress the cheek he had kissed.

With a sigh, Astrid got out of bed and stretched, ready to begin her day, that is...once she got dressed. The night before was definitely heated and they had forgotten to dress before falling asleep. Not that she minded much, skin against skin was her favorite sleeping style.

Astrid had pulled on her usual attire and stepped outside to collect some herbs from the garden and maybe swing by Valka's to visit. Later she had the Academy to run, since Hiccup was busy.

The picking of the herbs was swift and honestly Astrid hardly realized she was done. After nearly pulling a young plant she stopped and proceeded to put the herbs inside. She knew she shouldn't try to start dinner because in all honesty she was a terrible cook, Hiccup always made much better food.

So with that in mind Astrid picked up her axe and walked outside with a near-skip in her step, waving to friends and villagers on her way to Valka's. The walk was hardly very far, and she was there in no time. When the door opened Astrid smiled, "Hi Valka! I wanted to visit you today, am I disturbing you?"

Valka chuckled, "Gracious no, dear girl, come in Astrid, sit by the fire. It's getting colder outside, likely an early winter." The middle-aged woman was in quite a cheery mood and began to talk about how she knew so much about weather, which morphed into talk about dragons, which morphed into talk about gossip. Astrid tried to follow everything, but she couldn't seem to focus, she hardly noticed her eyelids falling closed.

"And then I hit her in the head with a mace." Valka punched her fist for effect, making Astrid jump from her startle.

"You did what?" Astrid put Valka's words together in growing horror.

Valka laughed heartily, "No, no, I didn't do anything like that, I was trying to get your attention." suddenly her smile turned to a quizzical frown, and she placed a hand on Astrid's forehead. "Are you sick dear? You look a little pale."

Astrid shook her head, "No I feel fine, perfect even!" She absolutely refused to be sick, she hated being stuck in bed (plus she wouldn't be able to bed with Hiccup, that would be even worse!)

Valka eyed her suspiciously, but nodded and accepted her answer, "Well the academy is opening it's first class in about twenty minutes, I might suggest you head over?"

Astrid leapt up from her seat, ignoring her sudden wave of dizziness and tiredness. "Odin's beard! I've gotta go! Nice to see you Valka!" She turned and ran as fast as she could to the arena, which was luckily close by to Valka's.

At class, she arrived two minutes early, huffing heavily and bending over to catch her breath. "Good-*gasp*-morning...ugh...phew.." She panted, "Everybody on your dragons! *pant!* Chop chop!" She suddenly stood up straight with an air of authority and clapped her hands.

Her pupils were mainly made up of adults, but there were a few scraggly young teenagers. In total she had 10, luckily that wasn't as many as her companion dragon riders usually dealt with since she was the only rider teaching today.

"Alright class!" Astrid mounted Stormfly, "Lets do thirty laps, no obstacles first, then we'll try the obstacle course with twenty." she instructed, walking Stormfly towards her pupils, who nodded curtly and obeyed. Astrid took to the air to watch them, as she needed to make sure nobody got knocked off their dragons and such.

In total, she had to rescue three of her students, all of which were adults, so catching them wasn't all that easy for Stormfly. But Astrid couldn't complain, she fell from her own drake many times during training, (Hiccup was usually there to save her). She deposited the latest fallen rider down gently, wiping the surprising amount of sweat from her brow. "Well done class, only three falls today, that's a new record!" Astrid encouraged, smiling when she saw their spirits lift.

"Noow...the obstacle course, remember, trust your dragon, you are like a guide, but you do not force them into anything, just let them flow and bend with them." Astrid explained, waving her arms for emphasis, her class nodded, "Alright then, twenty laps! Come on and make me proud!" she whistled sharply and all her students jumped on their dragons, taking off immediately.

Astrid sighed in her fatigue and took to the air, carefully watching her class weave though the second course. Obstacles were the greatest...well, obstacle, to becoming a true dragon rider. They were one of the ultimate bonding tools. Once you mastered them, one could do practically anything with their dragon. Although they also liked to be treated like pets, that helped in mastery too.

Astrid caught five students in the obstacle course, ending it when the fifth rider had fallen. "That's enough guys, I think we need a good break." she motioned for her class to move to the lunch area. Following suit, she'd stumbled slightly as a wave of dizziness set over her.

"You ok ma'am?" One of her younger students helped steady her, and Astrid blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm fine Ophelia, just a little dizzy from all the flying in circles." she assured the girl, who nodded hesitantly, but jogged to catch up with her fellow students.

Astrid rubbed her eyes, frowning when her balance was thrown off again, she tumbled forwards, then backwards, as if the world had begun to spin violently. The last thing she remembered before her world went black was that Stormfly's wing came between her and where she was falling.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head while he looked over documents. He'd never have guessed at the work a chief had to do. He had to ration the food for winter, determine if they had enough for winter, organize hunting parties, prepare the island for snow... "Ugh!" Hiccup groaned and put his head in his hands, suddenly someone burst into the Great Hall.

"Chief! It's Astrid! She fainted in the arena!" Ophelia waved her arms frantically and pointed outside while she spoke.

"What?!" Hiccup was up and running in an instant, following the red-head outside. She led him to Valka's and bowed respectfully as he went inside.

"Astrid?" Where is she? Is she ok?" Hiccup exclaimed as soon as he saw his mother, who turned to him calmly.

"I'm having Gothi look at her, she's in my bed." Valka grabbed her frantic son by the shoulders as he began to walk past her, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure it's nothing, calm down." She peered into his widened and frightened eyes fiercely until he seemed to relax. Valka smiled, "Now go ahead.."

Hiccup rushed into the bedroom and nearly bumped into Gothi, who had a reassuring smile on her face. She beckoned he pass her and he bowed respectfully in doing so. "Astrid?" he sat on the bed and held her hand, gazing at her with great worry obvious in his eyes.

"Hiccup calm down! I'm fine...mostly anyway..." Astrid couldn't help the smile that graced her features, she grabbed her confused husband by the shirt and pulled him into a firm but quick kiss.

"Wha-huh?" Hiccup asked when she pulled back.

"Gothi says I'm fine. Buuut..." Astrid's grin seemed to become impossibly wide as she watched Hiccup strain in agitation. "...she prescribed..." she counted on her fingers as she listed the objects off, "Plenty of food and water, less excercise, more sunshine, and about eight months of rest and relaxation." Astrid carefully searched Hiccup's face after the last object.

Hiccup's thoughts were a jumble, why would she be happy about bed rest? Less exercise? She loved exercise! "I...I don't..." he began, and then it clicked, "Wait, eight months? You mean...as in...?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked down at her stomach as a newfound joy surged through him. At Astrid's nod, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Valka watched from the door with a chuckle, Gothi had just "told" her as well, the elder had pat her stomach with a wink and sauntered out, leaving Valka to guffaw over the matter. As she watched Hiccup and Astrid carrying her soon-to-be grandchild, she felt pity for Hiccup, knowing just how bad Astrid might behave towards him later on. She did the same for Stoick, he would have been so excited. But Valka knew he could probably watch over them, so he must have been proud. "Though I hope he hasn't peeped in at their house, nasty things he might see..." Valka added to her thoughts with a chuckle before leaving the room.

Astrid strained to reach the cup, spreading her knees wider in an attempt to pick it up, but no matter what position she squatted into, she could not pick up the damned cup! "Hiccup! I dropped something and I can't pick it up!" Astrid whined, with a huff she resolved to sit in her chair and rub the bridge of her nose.

Hiccup came running and picked it up for her, smiling when she sighed, "It's ok sweetheart, only one more month." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, doing the same for her cheeks and then her lips.

Astrid grumbled when he kissed her, she wasn't a fan of being pregnant, that was for sure. All the weight, stress, and over emotional drama that came with it was just too much. "I just don't know how long I can handle this..." Astrid said when he pulled back.

"You can do it." Hiccup sat down on the floor and proceeded to massage her sore foot.

"But I miss riding! And training, and racing, ugh!" Astrid sighed, putting her face in her hands, Hiccup got to his knees and took her hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over the top of them.

"Astrid, you don't have long, I think you can manage one more month. I believe in you.." Hiccup kissed her tenderly and cupped her face in his hands, letting her deepen the kiss. Astrid sighed into her husband's mouth, he was right, but that didn't mean she wished she could just have the baby and get it over with. "Now...do you want me to make some food? You need a break."

Astrid glared at him, she didn't like this weakness, but he was so calm, patient, and encouraging, she couldn't help her smile. "Ok, I'd like that."

Astrid turned in bed once again, disturbing Hiccup's arm that had been draped over her waist. She looked up at his peaceful face with jealousy, she just could not sleep! She tried snuggling closer to him, maybe she was just cold? That didn't help, with a groan, she rolled over again and pressed her back up against his body, hoping to get comfortable. She wished she could sleep on her stomach, but with her pregnancy that was impossible. Closing her eyes, she smiled when his arm tightened around her waist, indicating that he was awake. "Can't sleep?" came his voice, along with gentle kisses on her neck.

Astrid nodded, not opening her eyes, but letting out a contented sigh when he started massaging her scalp and arm. "Just relax honey, stressing yourself won't help." Hiccup said, smiling when she nodded again sleepily. With another kiss to her neck and an "I love you." he lay back against the pillow and kept stroking her arm until he was certain she had fallen asleep.

Astrid awoke with a gasp, clutching at her belly as it wrenched with pain. She grunted and grit her teeth through the aching, breathing shakily through it. Then it passed, and she sighed with relief, relaxing her muscles and snuggling closer to Hiccup. She was falling asleep when the pain struck her again, this time she cried out quietly in surprise, the noise waking her husband.

"Astrid? You ok?" Hiccup asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"No! No I'm not ok!" Astrid snapped, rolling onto her back so she could face him, already panting. Another pain hit and she nearly doubled over in bed, now Hiccup was concerned, greatly concerned.

"Astrid, is it coming?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach and receiving his answer when he felt the muscles tighten beneath his touch.

"What do you think?! Go get Gothi! Or Valka, I don't care!" Astrid groaned and propped herself up against the headboard. "Ugh! Just hurry please!" she opened her eyes to look at him pleadingly.

Hiccup kissed her swiftly and rushed out of bed, racing to his mother's.

At first, Hiccup wanted to be in the room with her, but after Astrid started making death threats at him he left quite willingly. Although waiting outside the room was annoying, hearing her cries of pain and not being able to do anything almost felt worse. But at his attempt to walk back in her cries of "I'm going to kill him!" sent him back to his chair to twiddle his thumbs.

Hours passed, Hiccup fell asleep for most of them, awoken each time his mother walked out to get more water or towels. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and blinked awake with a yawn, "Hiccup, come see your son." Valka smiled, helping her own groggy son to his feet.

"Hmm? A boy?" Hiccup seemed to snap awake at that, rushing into the room anxiously. "Astrid?" he approached the bed, taking in her disheveled appearance, she looked like she had been either riding or running for hours.

"Come and look at him." Astrid kept her eyes on the bundle in her arms, only looking up to show Hiccup his baby. She smiled when he stared at the boy in shock, "Isn't he perfect?"

Hiccup was at a loss for words, the fact that he helped create this little life brought tears to his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and let her put the bundle into his arms. The baby had a light brown tuft of hair on his head, and his closed eyes left Hiccup to guess at their color. "Yes, he is absolutely perfect. What should we name him?" Hiccup asked, looking at Astrid.

"I hadn't really thought much about it, but I did think of Stoick...the II." Astrid replied. Hiccup looked up in surprise, studying her face to see if she was joking or not. Astrid waited for his opinion patiently, watching him bite his lip in consideration.

"I think dad would have liked that." Hiccup looked back down at his son and kissed his forehead, handing him back to Astrid and hugging his small family tight. "Welcome to the world Stoick."

**The End**


End file.
